


Heartmans Bath

by Wxrmwxxd



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Canon Temporary Character Death, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top!Sam, bottom!heartman, semi spoiler free, suprise sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxrmwxxd/pseuds/Wxrmwxxd
Summary: Heartman is enjoying a nice bath, seemingly alone, as he waits for sam to drop by. But he forgets to lock his door, and is greeted by a welcome suprise.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Heartman
Kudos: 25





	Heartmans Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting around my drafts for a while, finished it up and decided to post it. Ill go back and format it better when i have computer access.

Heartmans chest pounded as he stared down the porter, not saying a word. He'd just gotten caught slipping out of his bath, naked with only his defibrillator across his chest.

Towel just beyond the porter.

"A-AH. Sam! Could you pass me a towel, please…" he blushed a harsh red, cupping his bits and blinking a bit. The porter just stared with a look of awe, before shaking his head and nodding- tossing a towel and turning around to look away.

"I… was going to ask if i could use your bath. But it seems it's occupied…" Sam mumbled, still shielding his eyes from the naked man- who remained half in the water.

"I was actually going to check to see if you'd arrived, I didn't expect you to be here yet-" heartman admitted, his heart pounding in his chest. "U-ah, if you'd like to bathe go ahead-"

"No, no. I don't want to kick you out before you're done." Sam stated firmly, keeping his gaze on the doorway. His cheeks had gone red, and he had begun to fidget a bit, how embarrassing.

"Sam, no, im serious… how about sharing the tub?" The heartman suggested, before realizing what connotations that may carry. "W-wait, im sorry, that came out rather wrong, you don't need to answer that if you-"

"That's not actually an awful idea. I can keep my briefs on…" sam shifted his bag on his back, before peaking over his shoulders. When he realized heartman had covered up he turned his full attention to the other. "I just need to kickback for a bit."

Heartman blushed, rubbing his neck and sitting back down into the tub, leaning back and placing the towel aside. He crossed his legs to keep his bits covered up, but the bubbles from the jets made it hard to see anything really.

"You can undress in my room, just around the corner. Put your stuff on the empty table." He instructed, before forcing his attention on the window. He stared out at the lake and snow, feeling his heat raise from his neck to cheeks, tainting the tips of his ears and making his brain fuzzy. He didn't even realize Sam had entered the room again, much much less clothed.

Sam stepping into the warm water alerted him, and upon gazing up at the other he felt his legs go jelly. He was really thankful that the hot water could be used to excuse his redness.

Sam waded in, sitting opposite heartman and shifting to a comfortable position, looking out the window.

Heartman let his eyes explore- taking notice of the handprints left stained on the repatriates body. The raw red skin on his shoulders from his haul, and constant abrasions from the straps. The scar on his belly that arched in a delicate cross, before ending just below his ribs. He peaked lower, at the water, to get a glimpse of the porters' nether- before a hand covered them and Sam coughed a bit.

Heartman tensed and dragged his eyes up to meet sams. He'd been caught staring, not just anywhere, but the man's dick. Of all things. His dick.

"A-ah oh my god im sorry, that was so very inappropriate, i'm terribly sorry sam, oh my goodness." He looked to the window, covering his face and laughing nervously. Blood pounded in his ears.

Sam remained quiet- heartman worried he'd offended him- until he felt the water stir and the larger males body heat next to him. Oh my god. He was right next to him.

Heartman glanced to his left, his heart racing. Sam sat next to him, his knee pressed against heartmans. He felt incredibly naked and exposed, and entirely overwhelmed. He almost was afraid that he'd go into cardiac arrest prematurely. "Sam what ar…."

Sam's hand found itself on the man's knee, rubbing gentle circles on it, his thumb dancing on the skin as it dragged along his leg and stopped at his thigh. Heartman bit his breath, eyes locked on Sam's face- which was pointed down, watching his own hand as he moved it along the others leg.

Heartman followed his gaze, letting his legs spread a bit, and placing his hand on sams wrist, guiding it along his thigh and to his half mast cock. He felt sam shudder, and caught a glimpse of the porter's surprised reaction just from the corner of his eye. But Sam obliged- his calloused hand gave the smaller man's thigh a squeeze before it wrapped along the others length, swirling the thumb along the man's uncircumcised crown, pulling back the foreskin and teasing the sensitive lip between his fingers. Heartman could barely restrain his excitement- as half mast went fully erect.

He let slip a soft satisfied mumble, his grip on sams wrist loosening as he felt the porter work. He wanted to return the favor, but struggled on how to go about it.

"Sam… may i…" heartman looked up at his friend, gesturing to his briefs. The porter paused, looking heartman in the eye as he carefully stroked along the length, tip to base then back again, before he nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" Sam used his free hand to slip out of his briefs, plopping them just out of the tub to dry.

Heartman looked through the water blindly to no avail, before going balls out blind- plunging in his hand and feeling along Sam's thigh until he felt a thick patch of pubic hair, then the base of an extremely thick cock. Heartmans breath sharpened, and he carefully got a feel for it- stroking the already hardened length from base to tip- the other was circumcised, with a jagged scar just below the circumcision scar. He gently traced the head, touching along the frenulum and dragging down to the man's weighty balls.

"Goodness… Sam your…"

"Big, yeah, i know…" he leaned forward, pushing his face against the heartmans shoulder, face nestled in the crook of his neck as he stroked his friend off. Heartmans grip on the other faltered, his little mumbles turning into peaked, faltering half-moans. Sam paused, chuckled, then continued. Heartman shivered and impulsively left a like with his thumb, feeling embarrassed after the fact. Sam only let out a loud laugh, shifting the thinner man around and delicately sitting him up on the tubs rim. Heartman sat quiet, his face flush red as he watched the porter lower his body down to be at groin level, hands squeezing at the man's thighs, pushing them apart to get a view.

"Sam you don't need to, you've done plenty…" heartman ran a hand through the man's hair, feeling at his scalp and grabbing a handful. Sam only shook his head and drew closer, wrapping his lips around the head and using his tongue to lick along the shaft as he lowered down. Heartman let out a deep chested moan, his toes curling in the water- threatening to lock his ankles around the others body. The soft moans he made cooed Sam on, his soft suckling morphing into a slow bob- up along the shaft to suck on the head, pulling back the foreskin to tease at his crown, before pulling him back into his throat. Heartman grew louder, clutching sams hair in fistfuls. He hadn't felt so aroused in so long, and never to a man- at least to this extent. Hed fantasized before, penetrated himself with toys, jerked off to nude men. But the way Sam made him feel left his knees knocking and heart racing.

"S-sam oh my word…" heartman let out a shrill cry, his head tilt back to emphasize his enjoyment. The porter moved lower, flicking his tongue out against the scientist's testicals, sucking one into his mouth and stroking his shaft.

"5 minutes till cardiac arrest" they were interrupted by heartmans chest device, the man of science pouting quietly as sam let go of his nards.

"Ah… should i stop…?" Sam questioned, worriedly glancing up at the man- who now was fiddling with his cufflinks and recording something or another. 

"no, no. Heavens no…" he still seemed antsy to do this hanky panky, his free hand fondling himself while he input data. "While i'm out, feel free to dry up, and we can continue this in my room…" he trailed off, realizing he hadn't even asked if that was alright. "I-if you want to that is, but I highly suggest it…" he coughed, blushing.

The porter chuckled, before moving the man's hand away and lowering his mouth back down around the length of the other. 

"And please, keep stimulating it. It will be awkward, yes, but it will help for when i return…" he mumbled, watching the other suckle, their head bobbing and plunging deeper on his shaft.

"3 minutes remaining."

Heartman groaned, head back and chest starting to ache. Heart attacks hurt like hell, but he'd become so numb to it all he didn't notice much beyond the numbness in his hand. But this time all he could feel was Sam's mouth around his cock, sucking and squeezing at his balls. He was close, it all came crashing in at once.

"1 minute remaining"

"O-ohhh my god, sam, i-im, hahhh-!" Heartmqn couldn't speak, his legs shooting out straight and toes curling in the water. His balls felt heavy, then a hot sensation shot along his body, electrifying his senses. Sam pulled off just in time to see heartmans load shoot off, spattering his face and nearly taking out an eye.

The man of science was out not much after it, his body collapsing and landing back on the padded floor, dick half mast, mouth hung open.

Sam laughed a little, climbing from the tub and grabbing towels to dry off with. He gave his length a stroke before leaning down and scooping up heartman, drying his hair and legs and wiping off excess spooge. It was weird feeling no heartbeat. No breathing. Nothing. Just air escaping from his lungs and nothing more.

He walked the 'dead' man to his room, laying him on the bed and hesitating before wrapping his hand around the others genitals, giving it a few strokes to keep the half mast erect. The blood just sat there, keeping it frozen in time. Sam found it amusing. He decided to snoop around- peeking into heartmans bedside table and dresser, looking for anything to help aid in the endeavor about to be started. He found a small bottle of lube, and a little collection of toys- fleshlight, dildo, vibe, and some nudie mags. Sam chuckled a little before taking the lube back to the bed and putting it in the man's hand. 

He looked out to the bedside, where his luggage was. Lou was asleep, but he didn't want to risk it- picking up the bb and shuffling into the hall with his clothes. He slipped back in and closed the door before returning to the bed, eyes locking back onto heartman. "C'mon… hurry it up…"

"Administering shock, stand clear"

Sam sat back as the defibrillator jolted heartman back into awareness. He sat bolt up, breathing deeply and rubbing at his thigh. "Ah… hah…" he input a few things before laying back down, glancing at Sam and grunting softly as he shifted. "A-alright… where were we at-" he blinked, feeling the item in his hand.

He lifted it to his face and observed the bottle, paling a bit when he realized it was HIS lube. "O-oh, i see you snooped around." He looked at Sam, whose hand had returned to Heartmans cock. Sam only nodded, waiting for the scientist to open it up. He took his time unscrewing the cap, then spreading some over his fingers, and pushing it into his rear. He gave the bottle to Sam and lay back, working his fingers inside himself in order to spread open. "Ah… i-i've never done this with a real pe...penis… penis before…"

"You don't have to call it that," Sam laughed, slathering his erection with the lube as he watched heartman work himself open.

Heartman covered his mouth and shrugged a little, clearly embarrassed about the comment directed to him.

"Okay… you ready?" Sam pulled him close by the hips and kissed along his neck, touching the drying cum on the tip of his dick. Heartman whimpered softly, feeling the porters slicked cock press against his anus. It aroused him deeply, and left him squirming in his blankets. 

"Please… ah… please Sam, I haven't done this in so long…" he rose his hips with a needy wine, ready to take whatever Sam gave him. And give he did- pushing into him nice and slop, popping the head in first, then slooooowly sliding his length to the hilt- watching heartmans monitor spike a bit each time he pushed in more. 

"A-ahhhh hhhfff…" heartman bit into his knuckle and arched his hips into the air. His ass virginity had been claimed by Sam, and he didn't mind. Not one bit… he was connected to the porter, feeling safe and vulnerable with him. 

Sams hips snapped into action, pulling out then pushing in slowly, his eyes focused on heartmans chest device. The delivery man could only groan in delight as heartman let out deep moans of pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut to match. Sam carefully spread his legs open to stroke the others overly sensitive cock- gently touching the tip with his fingers. Heartman gasped and arched his back sharply at the touching.

He was pounded into with little remorse, the porter going from one to a hundred in too short a time for the doctor.

"A-ah! Sam...ah…" heartman squirmed, his knuckle bleeding from biting down so hard, and his heart monitor spiking consistently. It was funny to watch in Sam's eyes. The sharp increase with every intense slam, his cock hitting up against the man's sensitive prostate. It left the doctor trembling all over. 

Sam did not wish to push his luck too far, hesitant on making a move to kiss the other. But it seemed heartman was the one to initiate it, leaning up and grabbing a handful of hair, tongue forcing itself into sam's mouth in a brutal assertion of dominance. Sam choked a little, too embarrassed to admit that kissing wasn't something he was well versed in.

Yet the porter went along with it, opening his mouth to take the others tongue, and holding his hips firmly. Feeling over the slim man's body, needing to feel every inch of it… smooth and small, with a little bit of dad pudge lining his middle. It was… cute. To say the least. It gave him something to hold onto as he fucked into him.

"A-ah!" Heartman choked a bit around Sam's own tongue being forced in, and the hands at his hips moving to hold his lower back, bringing him harder down onto the porters dick with each upwards thrust. It was mind numbing, and one of the most pleasurable experiences he had in awhile.

"Oh my goodness…" 

Sam only chuckled, endeared by the man's sounds. He wanted to hear more of it, to break the man open and split him down the middle, to feel him convulse around his cock and to hear his little breathy moans being dragged out just a bit longer than meant to.

But as it stood, the man skewered on his length was quickly losing his wits, and his heart rate was peaking with each inward stroke. He knew the right place was found when heartman let out a short shriek and grabbed onto Sam's arms.

"Yeah… you like that right… there…" Sam leaned over, kissing at the man's neck and arching to squeeze his hips. 

"S-sam! I'm close!! Im… oh myyyy~!" The thinner man's arms wrapped around the porters head as he came, eyes rolled back and body on the fritz. The tight ring of muscles practically choked out Sam's cock, strangling it little by little as the scientist milked his orgasm dry, leaving him ragdolled on the organ.

Sam wasted no time, pumping in and out, thrusts picking up the pace as his balls hitched, gritting his teeth and losing himself inside the other. Hot load after hot load seeped out of the man's orifice, dripping down onto the bedspread.

And so he collapsed onto his side, heartman tucked onto his chest, comfortable and content.

"5 minutes till cardiac arrest."

"Oh heavens…." Heartman rolled onto his back, taking a few notes and huffing softly. "Well… if you want to leave i understand-"

"No. No it's okay. I'll stay the night." Sam gave his hand a squeeze and stretched out in bed.

That made heartman blush, rolling over to face his bedmate and quietly fawn over him.

He's perfect…..


End file.
